


Cocoa Memories

by GlassXelhua



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Willy Wonka, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sarcasm, Step-siblings, Supportive Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: An obese absurdity, a gloating obsessive, a spoiled brat and a tech violence fanatic..... and you could've become any of  them. Alizarin Sarene is the lesser known power behind the top hat. Her strategy to hide five tickets pays off, but she's locked tighter than a safe. Willy needs friends, she needs reassurance. Charlie just gets dragged in. My first work for this fandom, been whirring round my head for ages. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come with me

And we'll be

In a world of pure imagination

Take my hand 

And lead me

Into your imagination

Show me all the nightmares you have

I'll show them the door and through it

Really there is nothing to it" I cradled you, whispering it over and over until the shaking stopped. Looking down at you I knew I couldn't let you go. I was eighteen but you were nine, I could handle you and Wilbur clearly didn't want to. Stupid man. I got up to get it from the cupboard and came back. "Try it" I helped you get it past your braces, which wasn't easy by the way. Your whole face lit up. Now however, it was definitely time you went to bed. 

"Could I have another tomorrow?" You looked so hopeful I giggled 

"If you're good you can" I watched you go upstairs and found a book I hadn't read yet. Taking it up with me I read while you slept. Your eyes were closed and your hair stood up slightly, dropping into a dip over your forehead. I stroked it back and did what Wilbur was always supposed to. It surprised you a little but it helped you sleep. Looking down at you I don't know if it happened then or later or even before but I knew it by the next day. You were my baby.

Well, I say were.

 

 

 

You're pretty immature now Willy.


	2. Chapter 2

William looked blue enough to be in a dessert when he came home.

"Willy! Come help me make tea. Come on" He looked up with his cheeks still wet. "Sit here" Alizarin pulled out a tissue and wiped his eyes after he'd closed them. "Talk"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" He shrank slightly at the responding look. 

"What happened?"

"My braces got me beaten up" He didn't flinch when she wrapped him in a hug, her dress getting wet where his head rested. 

"Tell you what. Come with me to work. I bet you'll have decades to suggest, hmm?" Alizarin hid the worry. He was thirteen now and hadn't changed from nine. The girls loved him at Salt's so she could sneak him in. Plus there was a candy shop nearby to it where he could buy whatever he wanted as long as he shared. He could also get one thing just for him. He always got the same thing for Ally. Strawberry chews which she made last like gum until they left. One girl who adored Willy almost as much as his step sister was Helen Martin, who would almost babysit during Ally's shifts. The childish teen loved it, always going to her immediately.

"Willy, could you go get the pillow from your room?" Alizarin smiled and waited for the tell tale shout. A few days early but he deserved it.

"Ally!" His little but big voice told her he'd found it. She smiled when he ran back in.

"What've you got there then Cocoa?" He held up the book she knew he'd wanted for weeks.

HOW TO MAKE YOUR OWN CANDY. He read it at every chance on her shifts.

 

'Little Inventor' didn't take long to crop up.


End file.
